


I'll Make Love To You.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a ton of words about how much I love these two that turned into... a huge fic</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"KATE..."

Katie turns at the call, smiling even as Darcey all but leaps on her, hugging her with wild abandon.

"Well, hello to you too Darce..."

"I'm so glad you got through..."

"I could tell."

Katie's smirk is light all the same and she gives in and carries Darcey back to her rooms. Everyone had changed ages ago, she, however, had waited, knowing instantly from the look Darcey gave her that she should find an excuse to linger. The two are silent as Katie finally shuts and locks the door, her eyes bright even as she moves away, not glancing back at Darcey once as she begins to change. It is all too clear she's terrified of being rejected and Darcey waits until she can't stand it any longer, stripping away her own clothing, aware of just how boney and weak she looks and not caring, as she approaches, her arms wrapping around Katie as the woman finally breaks, sobbing pathetically. She pulls back only when Katie's breathing changes, settles, then turns Katie, her eyes locked directly onto Katie's her voice low and honest.

"You are so... so beautiful."

"I don't... feel it."

Darcey's breath hitches at the words, her own eyes watering before she moves, pushing Katie back against the wall and kisses her fiercely, her voice husky when she pulls back.

"Let me change that..."

Katie starts to speak until Darcey kneels, insistant hands dragging Katie's leg over her shoulder, pressing soft but firm kisses to Katie's inner thigh until she arrives where she most wants to be, her eyes locking instantly with Katie's as she latches onto her clit, their eye-contact broken only when Katie's eyes slide closed, hands coming to rest in Darcey's hair, Darcey's own hands slipping upward over Katie's body, anchoring her safely against the wall as she continues, her pace, when she sets it, is demanding and she smiles as Katie's moans turn to almost howls, the eventual scream not hidden for a second. Darcey doesn't stop however, kissing her way back up Katie's body to her lips, her fingers slipping instantly into Katie and drawing another mewl from her. The pressure of Darcey's fingers drives Katie to gasp and arch, Darcey's lips brushing her ear as she moves, neither can speak, the only sounds are Katie's weak mewls and Darcey's panting until eventually Katie's body arches, her left leg wrapping around Darcey to pull her closer.

"Fuck... Darcey..."

Darcey smiles, bites down hard on Katie's collarbone and sucks firmly, her fingers only upping in pace until Katie eventually screams her name a second time. Neither had planned it, but it had felt so right.


	2. Chapter 1 - Close Your Eyes, Make A Wish

After the night when neither Darcey or Katie could hold back any longer, it had taken all of Darcey's strength to keep away from her for the rest of the time that Katie was on the show. But when it had come out that Katie was alone... unmarried, single and lonely she could not stop herself. She wanted Katie. She loved her, she had since the moment they met. 

She had done her best to woo the woman, taking her out on dates, inviting her over, spending time with the pugs and taking Katie with them on walks. She was taking it slowly, wanting to please Katie but also wanting to take her time. She wanted this to last. 

Katie smiles as she allows Darcey to drag her out onto the floor as the club begins to play soft romantic songs, the two curled close. Katie had exhaled slowly at the familiar sound of Boys 2 Men, Darcey smiling slightly at the announcement, yes she had requested it but she had not expected it to happen. Katie's head rose from her shoulder and they shared a long look, Katie smiling softly. 

"How long have you wanted to ask?"

"Since the day I started courting you..."

Katie's smile grew softer, her eyes blazing with both laughter and tears. 

"Then take me home..."


	3. Chapter 2 - Your Wish Is My Command

They had arrived home, Darcey's home, without the dogs for once, she had planned ahead, taken them to see a friend of hers and left them there overnight. Darcey had smiled, removing both her own coat and Katie's to hang up, kicking off her shoes and walking away, padding barefoot into the kitchen to pour wine, bringing both glasses through to the front room where she soon lit a fire, her smile soft as she settled beside Katie, handing her the second glass of wine and letting her nestle closer. The two had stayed like that for a while, Katie smiling as she sipped the wine and taking her time to relax, Darcey content to just stroke Katie's back and let her unwind. 

They had not discussed what was likely to happen, Darcey had been gentle and sweet with her for weeks, nearly four months had passed, and she was clearly not about to rush anything. Darcey's lips brushed Katie's forehead lightly and Katie sighed, curling further into Darcey, her head coming to rest on Darcey's shoulder as it had when they danced. 

"So... did you have plans for tonight?"

Darcey had smiled softly. 

"Besides dancing with you and maybe bringing you home to relax... not really. There's no pressure."

Katie had gone silent, silent enough to worry Darcey, and when she began to cry softly Darcey had set aside both glasses of wine, her touch light as she stroked tears from Katie's cheeks, gently pulling Katie into her lap, her arms tight around her waist. 

"Shhh, it's okay."

"I'm sorry... I just... This is probably the first time someone hasn't wanted to rush..."

"I wouldn't have before except..."

"Except we both needed that, I needed it." 

Katie's voice was soft. 

"You didn't rush me... my first..."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. At least... not really... and then with Maestro and this whole... sexy... thing."

"You are beautiful Katie... and honestly, if you were any sexier I think I'd have collapsed at that rumba..."

Katie had blushed, smiling softly. 

"How do you always know what to say?"

"Because I love you."

"Darcey..."

Katie's word was more a breath and she smiled, kissing Darcey softly. 

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 3 - I'll Make Love To You

Silence had fallen for a long time before Darcey let Katie go, standing and pulling Katie up with her, moving to kiss her again. The two had moved together as they began to undress, taking their time to touch and caress each other. Leaving their clothes piles in the room they had made their way upstairs, the fire going out easily as they passed, Darcey smiling as she finally lead Katie into the bedroom. It had been simple for them to settle, Darcey pulling Katie down and onto the bed with her, kissing her again, her touch slow to trail over Katie's body, her lips brushing Katie's ear. 

"I want to focus on you..."

Katie's breath had caught and she nodded slowly, her breath catching again at the softness of Darcey's lips against her neck and collarbone, Darcey's hands cupping and teasing at her breasts and drawing low, breathy moans from her even as her eyes slid closed. Darcey had smiled, moving to guide Katie's hands to the headrest, the slight rattle of hands against wood echoing in the silence. Darcey had smiled again, trailing her hands down Katie's arms and lower over her body, her lips covering Katie's breasts, first one, then the other, teasingly suckling until Katie's nipples were almost painfully hard, her smile soft at the soft whimper Katie let out at the feel of her hands on her inner thighs, her lips slowly moving lower, she had adjusted position in a move that flowed naturally, her lips meeting Katie's clit even as two long and sinfully skilled fingers slipped inside her, Katie barely able to hide the ragged moan that escaped her as she arched, Darcey's skill at bringing her to climax proven even as she came apart all too easily, Darcey had smiled, and, despite Katie thinking she might stop, had continued, drawing Katie's leg up and around her back to press deeper, enjoying the second ragged mewl of the night. She had intended to take it slower but she wanted Katie to feel needed, to feel as beautiful and sexually attractive as she had always considered her, Katie rewarding her with a second, then third, climax. The sound of Katie's breath catching was one that Darcey had begun to love and she let Katie rest only a little before moving to crawl over her, their bodies interlocking even as Darcey moved to cup and kiss Katie's face. 

"I could spend all night making you do that..."

"I wouldn't stop you."

There's a pause, a comfortable silence before Katie begins to smirk. 

"Or you could... let me take a turn?"

"You don't have to..."

"Are you kidding? I want to..."

"Then I won't argue..."

Katie's smirk widens even as she rolls them over then dips to kiss Darcey, her touch light as she strokes her cheek gently. 

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You walked into my life."

Silence falls again and Katie smirks, making a point to kiss Darcey as softly as possible whilst letting the passion she felt slip into it. Her touch is light, and slow, to trail over Darcey's body, her smirk soft as Darcey inhales and reaches to grip the headboard, already arching easily to Katie's touch, she is flushed, and, before she can stop herself she speaks softly. 

"I'm sorry I'm not..."

"Sexy?"

Katie's voice is soft, her lips moving to close lightly over Darcey's breasts, her hands at Darcey's hips to hold her still, the soft gasp of breath from Darcey telling her she was right, even as she moves to repeat the movement, her eyes locking onto Darcey's as she pulls back. 

"I'm skinny, my breasts are..."

"Perfect."

Katie interjects lightly. 

"Utterly perfect... and as for skinny... you are stunning Darcey, just utterly beautiful."

"You really think so... don't you?"

Katie's smile is bright as she moves to kiss a trail down Darcey's body. 

"What do you think?"

The question is followed by Katie moving to settle between Darcey's thighs, her lips closing around Darcey's clit and teasingly suckling, her smirk clear when Darcey's hips buck against her, arching to push against her. The two of them spend a long time locked in the same rhythm before Darcey eventually cries out, her hands tightening on the wooden headboard as she climaxes, her eyes widening slightly at the, clearly wolfish, smile she gets from Katie before she sets a second pace, this time slipping two fingers inside as she suckles, bringing Darcey's back clean off the bed as she arches, one hand moving to tangle into Katie's hair. 

"Fuck... Katie..."

Her only responce is a low murred sound as Katie's pace picks up, demanding that she climax. Katie's pace slows just long enough to slip Darcey's leg around her back as she pressed deeper, dragging a third and fourth climax from Darcey easily, her smirk clear as she moves to kiss her way back up Darcey's body, Darcey's hands brushing her hair out of her eyes as they kiss once again. 

"Good christ Derham, if you keep that up..."

A pause then. 

"If you keep that up we'll need to find a way to marry."

"If that's a proposal... yes."

Darcey blinks, then smirks, then, finally laughs. 

"I love you so much, you minx."

"I love you too, you insatiable woman."

Katie's smirk is soft even as she moves to settle back onto the bed, letting Darcey curl against her side and hold her close. 

"My Ballet Brat."

"My Proms Queen."


End file.
